


My heart goes

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Series: Hymn for love [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: [Datastormshipping (Ryoken/Yusaku) || Mini long Modern!AU]Dal testo:Ryoken era un miracolo, una bellissima eccezione alla regola.[...]Legarsi a qualcuno significava tante cose che ancora gli sfuggivano e che faticava a comprendere.E Yusaku dell'amore non sapeva nulla.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei & Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Hymn for love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017129
Kudos: 1





	1. Parte 1

_Feeling feelings I feel about us_  
_Try to fight it but it’s never enough_  
_My heart is certain_  
_It’s more than a crush_  
_‘Cause I’m frozen in motion_  
_And my head tells me to stop, but_

**MY _HEART_ GOES**

**1**

Yusaku faticava a credere ai propri occhi. La gola si era improvvisamente seccata e i muscoli delle gambe irrigiditi, come se si fossero tramutati in marmo.  
_(Anche il cuore. Quello soprattutto)._  
Tentò di deglutire più e più volte e di fare mente locale, ma invano: era completamente fagocitato dal senso di smarrimento che gli attanagliava le viscere e _mai_ in vita propria aveva provato emozioni simili. Era a dir poco surreale.  
Quando comprese di essere diventato un ostacolo fastidioso per gli altri passanti – si trovava in mezzo al marciapiede come un vecchio cartello stradale ormai inutile – le sue gambe decisero di collaborare e di muoversi in una direzione non molto precisa, ma quantomeno si spostarono e di questo Yusaku ne fu grato. Mentre si allontanava a piccoli passi, non poté fare a meno di volgere nuovamente lo sguardo all'altra parte del marciapiede, dove Yusei e Ryoken erano entrati in una graziosa caffetteria che aveva aperto da poco. Yusei e Ryoken. Il suo migliore amico... e il ragazzo col quale Yusaku aveva intrapreso una frequentazione.  
_(Il vento gelido che gli punzecchiò l'epidermide non era dato dall'autunno. Era tutta un'altra cosa che faticava ancora a comprendere. Sapeva solo che faceva male. Faceva davvero tanto male)._

  
**2**

Nell'aprile di quello stesso anno, Yusaku aveva iniziato le superiori. Fu proprio a scuola che incontrò Ryoken, un ragazzo che frequentava il terzo anno e che aveva il mare estivo al posto degli occhi. Avevano avuto modo di conoscersi durante le attività del club di informatica al quale erano entrambi iscritti e fin da subito si erano trovati in sintonia  
_(o meglio, Ryoken pareva essere l'unica persona con la quale Yusaku si esprimeva a parole e non a cenni)_  
tanto che non ci volle molto prima che iniziassero a frequentarsi anche al di fuori dell'edificio scolastico.  
Per Yusaku era tutto nuovo, dalla scuola al frequentare _seriamente_ qualcuno al di fuori di Yusei, il suo migliore amico: era sempre stato un ragazzo schivo e avrebbe continuato a esserlo anche per tutti e tre gli anni delle superiori se non avesse incontrato Ryoken. In realtà le cose non erano neanche cambiate più di quel tanto: alla fine Yusaku continuava a essere schivo e se ne stava per i fatti propri _tranne che con Ryoken._  
_(Ryoken era un miracolo, una bellissima eccezione alla regola)._

  
**3**

Non capiva come mai _proprio lui_ fosse tanto diverso dalla monotonia che gli aleggiava costantemente intorno. Forse perché la divisa scolastica blu si intonava perfettamente ai suoi occhi azzurri, oppure perché riusciva a intrattenerlo parlandogli di qualsiasi cosa senza filtro alcuno. Oppure ancora, perché quando sorrideva Ryoken era davvero bello,  
_(di un'eleganza fuori dal comune)_  
oppure perché non si era mai sbilanciato ed era come se tacitamente lo stesse aspettando, per poter andare avanti insieme senza mai mettergli fretta. Ryoken era stato in grado di smuovere qualcosa in Yusaku, un vero e proprio iceberg di emozioni che galleggiavano congelate nel suo inconscio e che lentamente si stavano sciogliendo.  
E di questo Yusaku _voleva_ essergliene grato, ma alcune volte non sapeva dare una spiegazione al modo in cui Ryoken lo faceva sentire. Era completamente diverso rispetto al rapporto che aveva con Yusei, perché lui e Ryoken non erano migliori amici, ma non erano nemmeno semplici conoscenti. Erano qualcosa di più, anche se tutto era sospeso in un limbo che si ridimensionava poco per volta. Non aveva mai instaurato un rapporto del genere con qualcuno. Ed era spaventoso e meraviglioso al tempo stesso.

  
**4**

Yusaku aveva iniziato a essere _diverso_ da quando Ryoken era entrato nella sua vita. Dal punto di vista di Yusei, quel suo essere _diverso_ andava accettato positivamente. Per Yusaku, invece, era qualcosa di indefinito che un po' lo turbava e al quale doveva ancora abituarsi.  
A scuola continuava a starsene per i fatti propri, ma nel momento in cui le lezioni terminavano _sorrideva_ perché sapeva che Ryoken lo avrebbe aspettato all'uscita. E avrebbero fatto la strada del ritorno insieme, parlando di tutto e di più. _Sorrideva_ perché era inevitabile e gli veniva spontaneo incurvare le labbra: perché pensare a Ryoken in ogni sua sfumatura lo rendeva felice e perché sapeva che poteva sempre contare su di lui.

  
**5**

_Oh my God, oh my God_  
_This feeling’s just begun_  
_I’m saying things I’ve never said…_

_(«Non sto dicendo che io sia innamorato, ma... ecco, credo di provare qualcosa per Ryoken. Anche se non capisco che cosa»)._  
_(«Sei cotto, Yusaku. Cotto a puntino, oserei dire. E ti giuro che non avrei mai immaginato che un giorno ti saresti confidato con me per delle questioni di cuore»)._  
_(«Se devo essere onesto, Yusei, nemmeno io»)._

  
**6**

Era inutile girarci intorno: provava qualcosa per Ryoken. Perfino Yusei aveva reso concreto il sentimento che provava dicendogli che era _cotto a puntino._ E Yusaku non aveva potuto fare altro se non dargli ragione. Ma rendere vero e tangibile ciò che provava era difficile. Difficile e anche spaventoso. Legarsi a qualcuno significava tante cose che ancora gli sfuggivano e che faticava a comprendere. E Yusaku dell'amore non sapeva nulla.  
_(No, in realtà di cose ne sapeva, forse anche a sufficienza da poter finalmente camminare con le proprie gambe e seguire una volta per tutte le emozioni del cuore anziché le constatazioni oggettive del cervello. Ma dopo ciò che aveva visto ogni barlume di serenità aveva iniziato a incrinarsi e mancava poco affinché si spezzasse in mille cocci di vetro)._

  
**7**

_… doing things I’ve never done_

La prima volta che ebbe un contatto fisico con Ryoken fu a inizio agosto. Erano da poco iniziate le vacanze estive e in quella giornata soleggiata le loro dita si erano cercate e trovate, intrecciandosi e stringendosi nel giro di pochi secondi. Non avevano parlato mentre Ryoken lo riaccompagnava a casa, era capitato e basta e non c'era assolutamente nulla da spiegare.  
Yusaku non aveva mai stretto la mano di qualcuno in quel mondo. Quantomeno non per strada, dopo aver trascorso il pomeriggio in compagnia ed essersi divertito. Non dopo essersi goduto tanti bei momenti come un ragazzo della sua età avrebbe dovuto sempre fare.  
Ricordava ancora il calore al petto che aveva provato nel momento in cui la sua mano si era stretta a quella di Ryoken: si era sentito leggero, denudato di ogni pressione emotiva. Si era sentito libero.  
_(E mentre pensava a tutto ciò, mentre ricordava i bei momenti trascorsi con Ryoken, l'immagine di lui e Yusei che entravano in caffetteria si materializzò nella sua mente e offuscò qualsiasi reminiscenza positiva. E improvvisamente si sentì in gabbia. Perso e abbandonato)._

  
**8**

Per quel giorno Ryoken gli aveva detto che aveva un altro impegno e che si sarebbero visti direttamente il pomeriggio successivo. E fin qui tutto bene, Yusaku non aveva nulla da ridire, di certo non dovevano trascorrere insieme tutti i pomeriggi. Ma Ryoken non gli aveva accennato nulla circa il fatto che non poteva  
_(o non voleva?)_  
uscire con lui perché doveva incontrare Yusei.  
_(Era tenuto a farlo? Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo? Come funzionavano le relazioni, in casi del genere? Ma la loro che cos'era? Era davvero una relazione?)_  
In tutti quei mesi, Ryoken e Yusei si erano visti diverse volte, era vero. E si erano visti  
_(e conosciuti)_  
sempre in presenza di Yusaku, non era mai capitato che si organizzassero per incontrarsi a sua insaputa. A parte quella volta.  
_(Solo quella volta? E se invece fosse già capitato? E se quella fosse l'ennesima di chissà quante altre volte?)_  
_(Oddio, devo respirare)._  
Yusaku stava rimuginando troppo in fretta e una miriade di pensieri famelici e distruttivi avevano cominciato a vorticargli in testa, appesantendola. Respirò a fondo e concluse con due semplici parole che lo spaccarono in due e lo annichilirono completamente.

  
**9**

_(Bastava dirlo...)_

  
**10**

Yusaku impiegò qualche istante a connettere completamente il cervello con la realtà. Si era lasciato andare a un flusso di coscienza quasi infinito che lo aveva portato a poggiare la schiena contro il freddo muro di un edificio non tanto distante dalla caffetteria in cui, molto probabilmente, Ryoken e Yusei erano ancora intenti a parlare di chissà quali cose e a _fare_ chissà quali cose.  
_(Un sorriso divertito, magari. E tanta complicità)._  
Se fosse stato un'altra persona, magari un quindicenne come gli altri, molto probabilmente sarebbe entrato in quel grazioso locale e li avrebbe affrontati nell'immediato. Ma non lui. Yusaku non riuscì a trovare la forza per compiere un gesto simile poiché la sua mente e il suo cuore erano sovraccarichi di emozioni che non aveva mai provato prima e che faticava a rielaborare. Si sentiva un automa sul punto di implodere. Per questo decise di tornare a casa, a passo quasi strascicato, con la cartella che pesava tonnellate e gli occhi verdi completamente svuotati del loro splendore.

  
**11**

Yusei (21:07)  
_Yusaku, come va? È tutto oggi che non ci sentiamo, spero che tu stia bene._

  
**12**

Ryoken (23:14)  
_Ci vediamo domani, Yusaku. Ti aspetto dal cancello della scuola come l'altra volta. Buonanotte._

  
**13**

Visualizzò senza rispondere.

  
_My head and my heart_  
_I can’t tell them apart_  
_My head tells me to run_  
_But I can’t_

**_‘Cause my heart goes_ **

  
(Joel Corry ft. MNEK – Head & Heart)


	2. Parte 2

**I CHOOSE TO BE _HAPPY_**

  
**14**

Yusaku faticava a credere ai propri occhi. Per la seconda volta nel giro di neanche ventiquattr'ore, per di più. Li aveva sgranati superando quasi il limite consentito e aveva aperto la bocca diverse volte, senza però emettere alcun suono. Era tutto così confuso  
 _(ma al contempo così bello)_  
che per un attimo si sentì spaesato.  
E _mai_ sentirsi perso come in quel momento si rivelò tanto meraviglioso.  
 _(Avvertì il cuore alleggerirsi, oltre che provare un forte senso di imbarazzo. Ma più di ogni altra cosa, era felice di essersi sbagliato)._

  
**15**

_Quella notte aveva faticato a dormire. L'immagine di Ryoken e Yusei che entravano nella caffetteria gli vorticava costantemente in testa, portando le tempie a pulsare in malo modo. Si era girato e rigirato nel letto senza però riuscire a prendere sonno, intrappolato in un circolo vizioso di ansia e cattivi pensieri._  
 _E dato che il suo pessimo stato emotivo non bastava, a rincarare la dose vi erano anche i pensieri rivolti ai due messaggi che aveva ricevuto da parte loro. Messaggi ai quali non aveva trovato la forza_  
(o il coraggio?)  
 _di rispondere._  
 _Messaggi normali per molti_  
(e infatti lo erano)  
 _ma che per lui rappresentavano quasi il colpo di grazia: perché per Ryoken e Yusei andava tutto bene. E andava tutto bene perché loro_ non sapevano che lui sapeva. _E ciò implicava che stavano mentendo spudoratamente. Era snervante. Ma più di ogni altra cosa, era doloroso. E lo era al punto tale che Yusaku impiegò tutte le proprie forze per non lasciarsi andare alle lacrime e allo sconforto totale._

  
**16**

_Ryoken lo stava irritando. E diamine, faceva male pensare_  
(e provare)  
 _una cosa del genere. Ma in quel momento Yusaku non poteva negarlo, quantomeno non a se stesso: Ryoken lo stava irritando perché continuava a fare finta di nulla, come se quella fosse una giornata come le altre. Come se il giorno prima non fosse accaduto qualcosa di spiacevole che aveva fatto scricchiolare e vacillare la loro serenità._  
(Quella di Yusaku sicuramente, Ryoken era invece così tranquillo da non aver neanche notato il suo cambiamento d'umore. Forse perché Yusaku si sforzava di fare finta di nulla, mentre a Ryoken risultava così naturale...)  
(Non ce la faccio più).

  
**17**

_«Ryoken, dobbiamo parlare»._  
(Ora o mai più).  
 _Yusaku si era fermato e un bruttissimo brivido gli aveva attraversato la schiena. Si era fermato perché non riusciva più a contenere la_  
 _negatività e perché mancavano poche decine di metri alla caffetteria. Intravedere l'insegna colorata gli era bastato per aprire dentro di lui lo scrigno dei suoi dubbi, delle sue paure e dei suoi brutti pensieri. Una valanga di emozioni nere come la pece che stava per riversare su Ryoken – e non sarebbe mai voluto arrivare a questo punto._  
 _«Dopo. Adesso vieni con me, non c'è tempo da perdere»._  
(Che cosa?)

  
**18**

_Yusaku non aveva fatto in tempo a realizzare. Non gli era stato concesso, era accaduto tutto in un attimo: Ryoken lo aveva preso per mano e lo stava conducendo verso una meta ignota._  
(No, in realtà sapeva bene dove lo stesse portando. Ma non voleva ammetterlo perché faceva troppo male, era una presa in giro bella e buona e non avrebbe mai immaginato che tutto sarebbe finito proprio lì, in quella caffetteria maledetta. Al contempo, però, non riusciva ad opporre resistenza a quella mano che stringeva forte la sua. Forse perché quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta. E già gli mancava).

  
**19**

_Un passo, due passi, tre passi, e la distanza si accorciava sempre più e il cuore si schiantava contro la cassa toracica e Yusaku si era sentito improvvisamente così piccolo, talmente impotente da non rendersi conto che lui e Ryoken erano ormai entrati e che tutto stava per finire._  
(In realtà tutto stava per iniziare proprio in quel momento. Giusto qualche attimo per realizzare e quel posto sarebbe presto diventato il suo preferito).

  
**20**

«Sorpresa!»  
 _Quante voci avevano esclamato quella semplice parola. Quella di Yusei fu la voce che riconobbe subito, per poi scorgere anche le figure di Judai, Yuma, Yuya, Ryoga, Kaito e tantissime altre persone che facevano parte della sua vita e alle quali avrebbe dovuto prestare maggiore attenzione. Chi gli voleva bene c'era e c'era sempre stato. Perché di amici ne aveva, ma non se ne era mai reso conto per davvero._  
(Che cosa stava succedendo?)

  
**21**

«Io lo sapevo che sarebbe finita così _anche_ quest'anno» parlò Yusei mentre gli si avvicinava, per poi abbracciarlo forte – Ryoken aveva preventivamente lasciato la sua mano qualche istante prima.  
«Ti sei dimenticato che oggi è il tuo compleanno, vero, Yusaku?»  
 _(Oh, cielo...)_  
«Io...» tentò di replicare, ancora frastornato. «Io non...»  
«Tranquillo, avevamo preso in considerazione questa cosa. E se devo essere onesto, ci ha anche permesso di organizzarci meglio» ridacchiò Yusei, per poi stringere un po' di più il suo abbraccio. «Ad ogni modo,» e ora stava sussurrando in maniera tale che lo sentisse solo lui, «mi devi spiegare perché non hai risposto ai miei messaggi, ieri sera. Mi hai fatto preoccupare».  
 _(Oh cielo, oh cielo, oh cielo, che cosa ho fatto, come ho potuto anche solo pensare–)_  
 _(Yusei si è anche preoccupato, oddio, sono stato proprio un disastro, come ho potuto–)_  
«Perdonami» riuscì solo a dire, mentre le gambe diventavano sempre più molli – e si aggrappò a Yusei con tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste.  
«Non è necessario. L'importante è che tu stia bene. Buon compleanno, Yusaku».  
 _(Sì, in quel momento stava davvero bene)._

  
**22**

Il pomeriggio precedente, Ryoken e Yusei si erano dati appuntamento alla nuova caffetteria per rifinire gli ultimi dettagli per la festa a sorpresa di Yusaku. Nulla di più, nulla di meno. Nulla di compromettente, nulla di irreparabile, nulla di scandaloso. Il castello di dubbi e incertezze che gli si era insidiato nella mente era ormai ridotto a un cumulo di macerie e polvere, anche se Yusaku necessitava di respirare un po' d'aria fresca.  
Dentro la caffetteria stavano ancora festeggiando, molto probabilmente Yuya stava esibendo l'ultimo trucco di magia che aveva appreso da suo padre. Eppure, nonostante le bevande calde, i dolci, la fetta di torta e la  
 _(bellissima)_  
compagnia, Yusaku avvertiva dentro di sé l'impulso di isolarsi un attimo. Forse perché l'imbarazzo, nonostante l'immensa felicità che stava provando, non si era del tutto estinto. L'imbarazzo per essere stato troppo avventato e per aver pensato a cose che non stavano né in cielo né in terra.  
Con un bicchiere di cioccolata calda in mano, Yusaku osservava la sera calare. Era ormai autunno inoltrato e le giornate si accorciavano sempre più. Erano frettolose e terminavano troppo celermente, proprio come era stato frettoloso lui nel giungere a quelle conclusioni tanto assurde solo il pomeriggio prima. Era concentrato così tanto a riflettere su quanto accaduto da non accorgersi della presenza di qualcuno accanto a lui.  
«Ehi, festeggiato, che ci fai qui tutto solo?»  
Si voltò di scatto e si perse nel mare azzurro.  
 _(Non sono più solo se ci sei tu al mio fianco, Ryoken)._  
«Stavo pensando» rispose, avvertendo le gote pizzicare.  
«A cosa?» gli domandò Ryoken, evidentemente incuriosito.  
«A qualcosa di veramente assurdo».

  
**23**

«Non ci credo».  
Probabilmente, quella di Ryoken era la stessa espressione che Yusaku aveva assunto una volta entrato in caffetteria neanche un'ora addietro: di pura sorpresa e confusione.  
«Tu ieri pomeriggio hai visto me e Yusei entrare qui e hai seriamente creduto che...? Io e lui...?»  
«Lo so, è assurdo. E te l'avevo anche anticipato. È solo che per un attimo  
 _(in realtà per tutta la notte)_  
ho pensato al peggio e–»  
«Beh, considerando che neanche ricordavi il giorno del tuo compleanno...»  
«Ryoken!»  
«Scusa, me l'hai servita su un piatto d'argento!» rise. Ed era bello, era davvero tanto bello.  
Yusaku bevve l'ultimo sorso di cioccolata calda prima di gettare il bicchiere nel cestino. «So bene che ho frainteso tutto e che tu e Yusei volevate farmi una sorpresa – che per di più ho davvero apprezzato. È solo che... non so cosa mi sia preso, ma nel momento in cui ti ho visto con lui, io... io ho avuto paura».  
Ryoken non rideva più. Non si era fatto più serio, però. La sua espressione era più che altro comprensiva.  
«L'ultima cosa che voglio è essere compatito» continuò Yusaku. «E anche passare per quello che non sono. Perché quella che ho provato non era gelosia, era proprio la paura di perderti, di aver sbagliato qualcosa. Mi sono sentito triste. Non lo posso negare». Abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi inerme, completamente esposto.  
 _(Gli ho praticamente confessato ciò che provo. Grandioso)._  
Avvertì Ryoken farsi più vicino. E tremò.

  
**24**

_You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy_   
_When you hold me, I'm alive_

«Se devo essere onesto, credo che anche io mi sarei sentito così vedendoti in compagnia di un'altra persona». Ryoken aveva poggiato le mani sui suoi fianchi. Con garbo, un tocco quasi impercettibile che però riuscì ad andare oltre lo spesso strato di cappotto e bastò a dissolvere il tremore nel corpo di Yusaku. «Certo, in questo caso si è trattato di un fraintendimento, però... sì, avrebbe fatto male anche a me. Yusei lo sa?»  
«No e non deve saperlo. Si sentirebbe troppo in colpa, poi. Colpa che non ha... _che non avete._ Ho sbagliato io».  
«Non dire così, Yusaku».  
«Ma è la verità. Io delle relazioni non capisco nulla, mi ritengo fortunato ad avere un migliore amico come Yusei e a sapere – anzi, a rendermi conto sempre in ritardo – che ci sono tante altre persone che mi vogliono bene. Hai visto in quanti siamo, qui, _ora_? Yuma e Yuya fino a qualche mese fa li salutavo a malapena a scuola, quando ero ancora alle medie, eppure loro sono qui, insieme a tutti gli altri. E poi ci sei tu...»  
«Yusaku...»  
 _(Ricominciò a tremare e Ryoken lo strinse più forte. Portò le mani sulla sua schiena e avvicinò il volto al suo)._  
«Ci sei tu e io non voglio perderti».  
«Non mi perderai».  
 _(I loro respiri divennero una cosa sola. E in quel momento Yusaku si lasciò tutto alle spalle. Decise solo di essere felice)._

  
**25**

_Eye to eye, so alive_   
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Si stavano baciando. Le loro labbra si erano unite e i loro cuori battevano all'unisono. Yusaku ricambiò l'abbraccio e il petto di Ryoken premette contro il suo in quel contatto fisico che aveva agognato da tempo. In quel momento assaporò la libertà per la prima volta in vita propria: ad occhi chiusi, abbracciato alla persona che amava e la morbidezza delle sue labbra sulle proprie e il sapore della cioccolata calda sulla lingua. Ad occhi chiusi, eppure vedeva il mondo intero. Erano bellissimi, come due diamanti incastonati nel cielo, come una costellazione mai vista prima.  
Era un bacio che sapeva di felicità e che portava con sé tanti buoni propositi. Quando i polmoni cominciarono a reclamare ossigeno, a malincuore si staccarono. Aprirono gli occhi e si guardarono qualche istante, prima di sorridere.  
«Entriamo?»  
«Sì, entriamo».

  
**26**

Al caldo, tra dolci e bevande bollenti, tra profumi di ogni tipo, tenendosi per mano. Con gli amici che non avrebbe mai abbandonato. E con Ryoken, la sua storia d'amore appena iniziata.

  
(Rihanna – Diamonds)


End file.
